1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of panel units having several vertical blind vanes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover in the nature of a curtain or drape removably mounted on an array of vertical blind vanes.
2. Background Art
A common covering system for a window is a vertical blind, having vertical vanes rotatable about vertical axes to an open or closed position. The covering system may further include a decorative cover mounted to the vertical blinds to thereby add esthetic qualities to the covering system. In some cases, the decorative cover may be removable from the blind vanes to enable a consumer to clean the removed decorative cover or to replace the removed decorative cover. A convenient mounting and dismounting of such removable decorative covers is therefore highly desired by consumers.